


Covered up

by w_x_2



Series: Sam's (Mostly) Hidden Wanks [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a hunter. </p><p>So is Sam. </p><p>Sam <i>totally</i> just bested Dean and he got an amazing orgasm out of it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 23rd day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014\. #5 of a 5+1 'thingy': 5 times Sam wanks in close distance to Dean without getting caught, + 1 time distance separates them and the outcome is different.

They're not watching porn. It's _not_ porn.

 

But it _is_ very explicit.

 

Sam doesn't know about Dean's state, but Sam knows it's _definitely_ doing it for himself.

 

They're each sat on a couch, their couches making an L shape. Dean is on the one right in front of the tv, sat in the middle and covered up in a thick blanket as it's a cold night. Sam is laying down, feet towards the tv and his head resting on the arm of the sofa so he's facing the tv and consequently facing away from Dean but completely in his brother's field of vision should Dean choose to focus on Sam.

 

Sam is under a duvet to keep warm and it's quite voluminous so when Sam moves under the pretence of stretching and getting comfortable once again he bends one leg at the knee, foot planted on the cushion so that it makes a slope down from the highest point which is his knee down to other leg which is still laying flat on the sofa, and also gives Dean a cursory look to make sure that his brother is focused on the movie.

 

The only light in the room is the one coming from the TV, which means Sam is pretty safe from discovery in terms of being caught by sight and this going to be _awesome_.

 

The hot curl of arousal runs from his cock through to his spine and Sam moves his right arm and hand slowly down to his stomach until it reaches his jeans.

 

He hadn't thought about this otherwise he'd be in pajamas which would be easier to get inside of, instead Sam has to undo the first and second button while keeping his eyes focused on the screen, and trying to behave normally as he tries to make as little movement as possible so that the duvet does not move.

 

When the buttons are finally undone, Sam coughs so he can undo the zip and then pushes the lapels as far apart as he can so he can stick his hand inside. When he touches his cock through his boxers he has to hold his breath because otherwise he'd moan. He gropes himself for a few moments while he feels his cock fill up further.

 

It's not a sex scene on the screen at the moment, some kind of fighting which Sam's brain is not registering because he's adjusting his cock so that it lies facing up towards his stomach, mushroom head already peaking out from the hem of his boxers.

 

Sam rubs his thumb over the head, precum already gathering at the slit, and blinks a few times while he tries to compose his breathing, to make sure it doesn't get out of control.

 

Sam finally releases his cock from his boxers, pushing the front of his boxers down enough so that they bunch down to the base of his cock.

 

His cock jumps up straight in the air that has been gathering in the hollow slope that the duvet has made hits his cock which makes him shiver. He runs his fingertips over his length from top to bottom and then back up.

 

When he reaches the base again he rubs his thumb right at the base until he slides it further down to his balls. The rest of his hand sliding back under the boxers along with his thumb in order to cup his balls.

 

Sam's toes curl in his socks and he inhales in deeply, only just becoming aware enough to fake a sneeze so it's not suspicious.

 

“Bless you, bitch,” Dean automatically says.

 

Sam tilts his head to the side and back so he can look at Dean but Dean is still looking at the screen.

 

When Sam looks back at the screen, there is another sex scene on, and this is what he means, it's pretty fucking explicit. Two women together on the tv – earlier it had been a woman and a man – and the cameras are following their hands everywhere, down where one of them cups the other's ass before she moves the hand down the leg and to the inside of the thigh, and _up_. And they're moaning _really_ loud even though they have their mouths locked together.

 

It gets Sam closer and Sam moves his hand back to his cock, closes his fingers around it and pumps. He does it slow, still trying to make it look like he's watching the movie, and still keeping a hold of his breathing, and still making sure that his movements are not causing the duvet to move.

 

It's a bit dry, but he uses the precum still dribbling from his slit to try to make it easier because it would not be appropriate to lick his hand and it totally would make a _slap slap_ noise which he would _not_ be able to explain. Sam doesn't want to get discovered, the thrill that he gets is from the possibility of almost getting caught not  _actually_ being caught out.

 

When Sam is close, goodness fuck, it's so hot under the duvet now, and Sam swears he's already seeing stars, he moves his position once again so that Dean will only see the direction of his head but not his eyes and shuffles further under the duvet so that it covers his lips.

 

He brings his free hand to scratch at his head, and gosh, the front of his scalp is starting to become wet with perspiration and it really is the time to end this.

 

Sam squeezes his cock, pumps just a tiny bit faster, which is still _excruciatingly_ slow so that the movement can remain unnoticed and then he brings his free hand back down under the duvet and grabs his face, thumb on one cheek and index finger on the other and bites down while his eyes screw tightly close and he makes himself not breathe for a few seconds so that his erratic breathing isn't discovered and so that the moan that so badly wants to emerge from his mouth stays inside. His body stiffens and he barely has enough mind to lift his boxers back over his cock with his index finger so that he spurts his semen inside his underwear rather than all over his jeans.

 

His heart is beating loud in his ears, and he makes himself let out air, so, so slowly and controlled through his nose. And then he makes himself pause so that he can breathe in through his nose just as slow, but for longer as he tries to replenish his oxygen. Out and pause and in and pause and out and pause.

 

Sam opens his eyes back up. And thank god for the loud movie which is pretty much sex then fight then sex then fight because even though Sam is trying his best he knows that his breathing is in no way like it would normally be.

 

He makes himself stop biting on his hand, there's gonna be a massive mark there tomorrow. And then he stretches again, big movements and all so that he can have another look at Dean who is still blissfully unaware.

 

Dean is a hunter.

 

So is Sam.

 

Sam _totally_ just bested Dean and he got an amazing orgasm out of it too.

 

He stays for a while, just stays, tries to make some sense of the movie which really has no sense at all and gets himself back under control so that later he can tuck himself back in and both zip and button back up before the movie is over and therefore remain _not_ caught.

 


End file.
